cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Calo Katar
About me Calo Katar is a respective person of the Jedi Order and to his friends. He helps anyone in need and is entitled an enemy to Xalanadra Nova and Dark Nebula. His best friends are: Rann Gravityrazor, Devinj30 Heat, Avery Xenostation, Zoe Katar, (Wife) John Warfel (His son), Jett Xion, Anakin Starstrider (brother), Brandon Nicholas, and Brandon Starstrider. He's a good duelist and is not a coward at the face of danger. My Life Calo Katar is a cool guy to hang around. He's a calm person who keeps things chill. His brothers are: Devinj30 Eclipse, Avery Xenostation, Brandon Starstrider, and Anakin Starstrider. Calo is also married to Zoe, which is relatied to Rann Gravityrazor. He also has a youtube account and a twitter account both named 120starwarsfan. What I Like Calo Likes dueling, he also likes hanging out with his friends. He's a good Leader and has a squad called: The Lost Order, which needs lots of people. His Favorite Lightsabers are: Daghee Lightsaber, Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, Kashyyyk Lightsaber, and Anakin's Lightsaber. His favorite clothings are: Daghee Robes, Obi-Wan Kenobi's robes, Vicious Savage Oppress, and Covert Anakin Skywalker gear. Why He's A Jedi Brandon inspired Calo to both, do better actions as a Jedi, and through life. He said: "He's the reason why i'm a good Jedi." Calo Katar said. Ending Thank you so much for supporting me! May the Force be with you all!! Calokatar12 01:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC)"Life is like climbing a mountain, sometimes you lose your balence and you fall, but if you set your mind to it, you can find your everest. The sky is the limit, find that limit, cause that limit is your key to success." -Calo Katar Early Life Calo Katar was born in Theed City, Naboo, a peaceful place of love, and joy. His parents, Colten and Diana Katar, taught him the arts of the Force and it's importance in this galaxy. When he was old enough, Calo had a chance to make his own Lightsaber and to go to leave Naboo and be in the Jedi Council which did happened, but came with a price..... Sith Warriors started attacking his parents, and when he left, they were dead. They're were two thoughts in his head, one thought was to turn around and kill those sith, the other was to finish what he started, and he chose that second option. So he went to Coruscant and when he got there, he told the Jedi Council what happened. They were shocked and didn't know what do to. So, Yoda did the honorable thing and told the Council he will trained Calo, then the Council agreed. So now his journey is coming to an end and his quest as a Jedi Knight continued. Jedi Training One year later, Calo learned everything about the Force and it's true calling, so his test was about to begin. The Jedi Council assigned Calo a mission to go to Maridun and locate the droid army base. Calo had every intesion to deny it, but he obeyed the order and he went to the hanger and got in his starfighter. When he arrived, all he saw was a dusty planet and nothing else, so he flew into the planet and saw a droid bunker base. He was about to attack it in the air, but he thought it'll be better doing it stealthy. So he landed it silently and crouched into cover on wall. Then he saw a droid with four lightsabers, larger than the other droids, and was mildly different from other droids. Then he recognized the droid. It was Grievous. Then he walked off while crouching and got into the base. He saw too droids in front of him, so he decided to Force grab them both, then slam them together. Then he runs and goes left, then goes right, then he sees this huge hanger of all kinds of ships. His main choice was to cut the fuel pumps, ignite the fire with his Lightsaber, and boom, that hanger is history. So, he did it, he cut the fuel pumps, and just when he was about to ignite it, Grievous spotted him, and drawed only two Lightsabers. Quickly, Calo made the fire, and ran off. Once the fuel got close to the ship and fire got on to it, there was a huge explosion. Calo ran and ran as fast as he could, then he made it to the exit, but it was locked.... Then he saw a wall just five yards from him. So he ran towards it and when he got close to it, he Force Pushed the wall for an opening, and when he jumped off, the fire almost got to him, but luckily he managed to escape it. Then he ran to his Starfighter, and flew off.... Lucky for Calo, not so lucky for General Grievous. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Member